Do štvorice všetko dobré
by EvaEffyElle
Summary: Slovenský preklad Fourth Time's the Charm by horcruxnumber8 od Effy. Draco nemal tušenia, prečo stále bozkával Hermionu Grangerovú. Jediná vec, ktorú vedel, bola, že to nebola jeho vina.


**Fourth Time's the Charm**

**Autor originálu: **horcruxnumber8 (wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1919763/horcruxnumber8)

**Do štvorice všetko dobré**

**Preklad: Effy**

Draco nemal tušenia, prečo stále bozkával Hermionu Grangerovú. Jediná vec, ktorú vedel, bola, že to nebola jeho vina.

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: horcruxnumber8

* * *

**Do štvorice všetko dobré**

**Prvýkrát**

Keď Draco pobozkal Hermionu Grangerovú po prvýkrát, zvalil vinu na Orphelia Ogdena, starovekého čarodejníka, ktorý vynašiel whiskey dostatočne silnú na to, aby sa husté, kučeravé vlasy a panovačné vystupovanie mohli zdať atraktívne. Pretože samozrejme, že ak by Draco nebol býval kompletne, totálne, ale maximálne opitý z fľaše Ogdenovej jedinečnej, nikdy by ju nebol pobozkal. Taktiež tomu nepomohol ani fakt, že bol každoročný halloweensky večierok ministerstva mágie a ani to, že mala oblečený sexi malý kostým diablice na rozdiel od všedného a nelichotivého habitu, v ktorom ju zvyčajne vídal. Nepomohlo ani to, že bola rovnako opitá – ak nie viac – ako on a ešte stále rozrušená z jej nedávneho rozchodu s tým sprostým atlétom Oliverom Woodom.

„Malfoy, ty si chlap. Možnože ty mi to môžeš vysvetliť," zabrblala Hermiona.

„Vysvetliť čo?" spýtal sa Draco, pričom ju pevne uchopil za lakeť, aby ju stabilizoval, keďže sa opilecky kymácala na jednu stranu.

„Vysvetliť, prečo sú muži takí kompletní a absolútni idioti. Prečo sa tak urazia, keď je prioritou ženy práca?"

Hermiona elegantne pokrčila plecami a Draco si nemohol nevšimnúť spôsob, akým sa posunul výstrih jej šiat, čo mu poskytovalo dráždivý pohľad na čiarku medzi jej prsiami. Jeho uprený pohľad sa preniesol oveľa južnejšie a spočinul na sieťovaných pančuchách, ktoré vykúkali spomedzi krátkej sukne a vysokých čiernych čižiem.

Merlin, ako len miloval Halloween.

„Nevravela si náhodou, že Wood sa s tebou rozišiel preto, že si nebola tam, keď hral na Svetovom pohári v metlobale?" spýtal sa nechápavo.

„Nemohla som za to, že Svetový pohár padol na ten deň, čo som mala môj každoročný maratón domových škriatkov v pletení čiapok," zamrmlala.

Dracove oči sa prudkým pohybom vrátili späť na jej tvár a mal čo robiť, aby nevybuchol smiechom.

„Grangerová, fakt si zmeškala najdôležitejší zápas kariéry svojho frajera... kvôli _pleteniu čiapok_?

„Vidíš, si rovnako hrozný ako všetci ostatní!" zvolala s dramatickým mávnutím ruky, čo len spôsobilo, že sa ešte nebezpečnejšie zakolísala. Draco bez váhania ovinul svoju ruku okolo jej pásu, aby ju držal vzpriamene, keď opäť začala vykrikovať. „Ako sa len žena opovažuje brať svoju kariéru seriózne a netráviť čas uspokojovaním všetkých vrtochov svojho priateľa? Ako sa len žena opovažuje byť nezávislá a obetovať čas pomáhaniu utlačovaných čarovných tvorov radšej než byť osobnou roztlieskavačkou svojho priateľa?"

Hermionin hlas ustupoval do pozadia a Draca uchvátil pohyb jej pier. Boli sfarbené do jemnej červenej od Striginho odvaru, ktorý celý večer pila – horúceho nápoja z červeného vína, korenín a trochu brandy – a Draco sa prichytil pri zvláštnej túžbe zliznúť z nich tú farbu. Z mocnej kombinácie ohnivej whiskey a Hermioninho rozpáleného tela v takej blízkosti sa mu točila hlava.

„Malfoy? Malfoy, počúvaš ma vôbec?" spýtala sa Hermiona nahnevane.

„Hm?"

„Bože, ty si neuveriteľný, vieš o tom? Vôbec ma nevnímaš, presne ako Oliver, Ron a Harry. No, ak si myslíš, že tu budem celý večer len tak stáť a rozprávať sa sama so sebou, tak si – _ufff_."

Hermione zo zadnej časti hrdla vyšiel zvuk prekvapenia, keď Draco neodbytne pritisol svoje pery na jej. Jej prekvapenie sa premenilo na jemné stonanie, keď špičkou jazyka preletel cez okraj jej pier, pričom ochutnal to sladké červené víno, ktoré tam ešte stále zotrvávalo. Keď rukami prechádzal hore-dole po jej čipkovanom červenom korzete a vychutnával si krátke vzdychy, ktoré vydávala, šokovaný Draco zistil, že z bozkávania s Hermionou Grangerovou mal skutočný pôžitok. Napokon ich potreba dýchať prinútila načerpať vzduch a Hermiona sa naňho spýtavo zahľadela.

„Malfoy, čo to dopekla robíš?"

Draco na ňu omráčene zažmurkal.

„Grangerová, neviem, či ti to už niekto voľakedy vysvetľoval, ale toto sa nazýva bozkávanie."

„Viem, čo to je!" odsekla a prekrútila očami.

„Chcem vedieť, prečo si to spravil."

„Nenahovoríš mi, že si to nechcela," odpovedal Draco trochu defenzívne. „Väčšina čarodejníc, ktoré si hľadajú niekoho na rýchly sex, nie je taká vyberavá. Veď predsa, načo inak by si mala oblečené niečo také?"

Hermiona sa zapýrila od rozpakov a prv než mal príležitosť zareagovať, dala mu facku.

„Ako sa opovažuješ?" prudko zasyčala. „A to som si myslela, že _Ron_ má emočný rozsah čajovej lyžičky. Ty si ešte desaťkrát horší než on!"

Draco sa zamračil.

„Porovnávaš ma s Weaslym? Myslím, že to je rana pod pás."

„Vážne?" povedala Hermiona sarkasticky. „Neverím, že sa mi podarilo trafiť taký malinký cieľ!"

Po tom vyletela von skôr, než Draco stihol poukázať na to, že nemá žiadne osobné skúsenosti, podľa ktorých by mohla zhodnotiť veľkosť jeho... cieľa. Zostal tam sám, trejúc si odtlačok ruky na svojom líci a prisahal si, že Hermionu Grangerovú už nikdy v živote nepobozká.

**Druhýkrát**

Keď Draco pobozkal Hermionu po druhýkrát, celú vinu zvalil na ňu. Koniec koncov, to ona ho vyhľadala v jeho pracovni na konci haly v Oddelení čarovných tvorov. To ona sa rozhodla obliecť si v ten deň sukňu – sukňu, ktorá bola zároveň vkusná aj sexi a odhaľovala to správne množstvo jej tónovaného lýtka.

„Malfoy, musíme sa porozprávať."

„Čo?" spýtal sa, keď svoj uprený pohľad presunul späť k jej tvári. Toto ale situáciu veľmi neuľahčilo, pretože si uvedomil, že okrem dobre vyformovaných nôh mala aj peknú tvár.

„Potrebujem, aby si podpísal najnovší zákon o právach domových škriatkov, ktorý sa tento týždeň snažíme presadiť. Si jediným členom výboru, ktorý to ešte nepodpísal."

„Ale!" povedal Draco nenútene, pričom sa oprel o operadlo stoličky a založil si ruky na prsiach. „A prečo by som to mal spraviť?"

„Prosím?" vyštekla.

„Asi ti tie husté vlasy prekážajú pri počúvaní. Pýtal som sa, prečo by som ten tvoj blbý zákon o domových škriatkoch mal podpisovať."

Hermiona zovrela pery do tenkej línie a zaťala ruky do pästí.

„Malfoy, nebudeme hrať túto hru. Vieš, že tento zákon hlúpy nie je. Umožní domovým škriatkom dostávať platenú dovolenku, zvýši tresty pre tých pánov, ktorí budú svojich škriatkov týrať..."

„Vieš, možno by som ti to aj podpísal, keby som bol patrične motivovaný," prerušil ju Draco.

„Čo myslíš tým ‚patrične motivovaný'?" opýtala sa a pozorne ho sledovala.

Draco sa uškeril, vstal, prešiel okolo svojho stola a približoval sa k nej ako panter ku svojej koristi.

„Och, neviem... možnože keby sa mi ukážeš v tom kostýme čertice, ktorý si na sebe mala minulý víkend, presvedčila by si ma, aby som to podpísal."

Hermiona ticho otvorila a zatvorila ústa, čím veľmi dobre imitovala kapra.

„To je absurdné," povedala a cúvala pred ním, až kým neuviazla oproti stene jeho kancelárie. Naklonil sa dopredu a pritisol ruky k stene po oboch stranách jej hlavy, čím ju uväznil medzi svojimi pažami.

„Pusť ma, Malfoy!" dožadovala sa a dlaňami tlačila proti jeho hrudi, ako sa bezvýsledne snažila odsunúť ho preč.

„Čo si taká nervózna, Grangerová?" chrapľavo sa spýtal. „Bojíš sa, že ťa opäť pobozkám?"

Hermiona sa zamračila.

„Ten bozk sa nikdy nemal stať," povedala. „Bola som opitá. A ani som si ho neužívala."

„Och, no ja si myslím, že áno," odpovedal Draco a prstom jej prechádzal po jej chvejúcich sa perách. „A myslím, že nemáš tú silu vôle, aby si si to neužila znovu."

„Myslím, že ma u-upodceňuješ," zašepkala a zachvela sa pod jeho dotykom. Draco sa zachichotal.

„Ale! Ja ťa ‚upodceňujem'! Vážne?"

Jej neschopnosť správne rozprávať bola preňho dobrým znamením, že na ňu zapôsobil rovnako, ako ona na neho. Nie že by ho bola nejako extra uchvátila... Jednoducho ju chcel bezhlavo bozkávať... a to bolo presne to, čo spravil ako druhé.

Keď to Draco urobil, uvedomil si, že pobozkať Hermionu Grangerovú za triezveho stavu malo svoje výhody aj nevýhody. Kladnou stránkou bolo, že jeho technika nebola taká chabá, detaily neboli také hmlisté a nasledujúce ráno nebude mať opicu. Na druhej strane tým priznal, že to, že mu na halloweenskom večierku pripadala atraktívna, nebolo kvôli tomu, že bol opitý. Vyjde tým najavo, že sa mu naozaj páči Hermiona Jean Grangerová, mukelka, priateľka Harryho Pottera a bojovníčka za práva domových škriatkov.

Načisto sa zbláznil.

„Malfoy, čo si sa načisto zbláznil?" spýtala sa Hermiona, keď sa jej podarilo dostať svoje jemne spuchnuté pery preč od tých jeho.

„Á- Nie!" rýchlo odpovedal. „Prečo sa pýtaš?"

„Pretože za posledný týždeň si ma už druhýkrát pobozkal a chcem vedieť, či ťa mám dať preveriť pre stopy po kliatbe Imperius, alebo ťa nechať hospitalizovať v Nemocnici svätého Munga kvôli dočasnému šialenstvu."

Draco nadvihol obočie.

„Vieš, ty si môj bozk opätovala. Z toho dôvodu si teda rovnako bláznivá ako ja."

„To je rozdiel!" povedala Hermiona zmätene. „_Ty_ si bol iniciátorom bozku. Ja som tu tá _pobozkaná_, nie bozkávač!"

S prekvapujúcou silou sa jej nakoniec podarilo Draca odtisnúť a tak sa mohla pohnúť odtiaľ, kde ju pritisol ku stene. No zrazu sa začala chovať ofenzívne, oči sa jej škodoradostne blýskali a prstom ho pichla do hrude.

„To stačí, Malfoy! Viem, že pre úlisného slizolinčana, ako si ty, to musí byť ťažké, ale chcem, aby si mi úprimne povedal, prečo si ma pobozkal."

„Ja... no..." zajachtal Draco a snažil sa vymyslieť nejakú milú, slušnú, nemalfoyovskú odpoveď. „No ako inak som ťa mal umlčať?"

Sakra!

V nemom hneve sa Hermiona zvrtla na podpätku a vyrazila z jeho kancelárie, pričom dvere zabuchla tak silno, že jeden z jeho obrazov spadol na podlahu a roztrieštil sa na kusy.

„No, to teda dobre dopadlo," zamrmlal sarkasticky. Nedokázal pochopiť, prečo bol taký hlúpy a komunikácie-neschopný ako nejaký bifľomorský prváčik vždy, keď bola v jeho prítomnosti Hermiona. Je pravda, že nikdy nebol veľmi príjemnou osobou; no nemohol si pomôcť. Bolo to súčasťou jeho genetickej výbavy. Spomenul si na to, ako mu raz v detstve jeden z jeho učiteľov hovoril, že ak nechce povedať niečo pekné, nemá radšej vravieť nič. Draco túto teóriu rýchlo pustil z hlavy, lebo si uvedomil, že by sa musel ľudskej reči vzdať úplne a musel by si hľadať kariéru míma. Ale to bolo nepodstatné.

Skutočnosťou bolo, že Draco pobozkal Hermionu Grangerovú po druhýkrát a evidentne z vlastnej vôle. A tentoraz si pomyslel, že keby ju musel niekedy opäť pobozkať, nebol by z toho až taký otrávený.

**Tretíkrát**

Z tretieho bozku Draco obvinil Rona Weasleyho. Čiastočne to bolo tým, že si rád myslel, že všetko zlo sveta sa dá zvaliť na Weaslyho, vrátane hladomoru, globálneho otepľovania a ustupujúcej línie vlasov (nie že by ho to ustupovanie vlasov trápilo - to vôbec nie).

Taktiež Weasleymu vyčítal, že si vzal za ženu Pansy Parkinsonovú a vďaka tomu vyžadoval súčasne prítomnosť Draca aj Hermiony na tej istej spoločenskej udalosti, kde boli v obrovských množstvách rozdeľované poháre šampanského a Ogdenovho jedinečného sociálneho lubrikantu. Podľa Draca to nebola práve najlepšia kombinácia.

Keď uvidel Hermionu sedieť samú a opustenú pri stole v zadnej časti sály, neodolal nutkaniu sadnúť si vedľa nej.

„Dávam tomu šesť mesiacov," povedal konverzačným tónom, ako obaja sledovali blažených novomanželov tancujúcich na parkete. Hermiona si povzdychla a položila si bradu na jednu ruku, kým druhou krúžila poloprázdnym pohárom šampanského.

„Och, čo ja viem," povedala seriózne. „Vlastne si myslím, že Ron a Pansy sa k sebe celkom hodia. Vzájomne sa vyvažujú – ako jin a jang."

„Prepáč, ja tomuto brblaniu nerozumiem," unudene povedal Draco. Hermiona sa otočila a zamračila sa naňho.

„Malfoy, prestaneš ty niekedy byť necitlivým debilom?"

„Grangerová, to je ako chcieť od Weasleyho, aby nemal pehy," odpovedal Draco. Očami prebehol po jej _veľmi_ ružovom a _veľmi_ nariasenom odeve. „Mimochodom, pekné šaty."

„Nemyslím si, že Pansy chcela, aby boli moje šaty lichotivé, Malfoy."

„Pravdepodobne nie. Nikdy ťa nemala rada. A koniec koncov, si Weasleyho bývalá priateľka."

„To nie je len tým," povedala Hermiona netrpezlivo. „Nevesty sa vždy postarajú o to, aby boli šaty ich družičiek škaredé kvôli tomu, že chcú vyzerať lepšie. Keď sa nad tým zamyslíš, svadby sú len nekonečne dlhým rituálom s tajným poslaním, aby sa slobodné ženy cítili zle. Najprv nás oblečú do týchto otrasných šiat a potom nás prinútia stáť bokom a prizerať sa tomu, ako si nevesta berie muža svojich snov. A _potom_ nás postavia do radu a nechajú nás pobiť sa o hlúpu kyticu v nádeji, že ju chytíme a budeme mať vlastnú svadbu, čím budeme pokračovať v tomto kolobehu ponižovania. No nie je to tá najabsurdnejšia vec, akú si kedy počul?"

„Hmm..." začal Draco.

„Ale vieš čo?" pokračovala Hermiona nevnímajúc jeho tupý výraz. „Nedovolím, aby sa mi to stalo. Mám skvelých priateľov, úspešnú kariéru a úžasný život – naozaj, naozaj úžasný život. Takže sa ozaj nehodlám utopiť vo fontáne čokoládového fondue len preto, že sa ešte neukázal princ na bielom koni. Ja som totižto sebavedomá, šťastná a emocionálne vyrovnaná žena."

Hermiona svoju reč zakončila tým, že dorazila zvyšok svojho šampanského a prázdny pohár s lupnutím pleskla na stôl. Draco na ňu hľadel s morbídnym očarením. Nikdy predtým nevidel Hermionu Grangerovú takú... otvorenú. Vedel, že toto bola perfektná príležitosť zachovať sa ako ten najnehanebnejší z Malfoyovcov, napadnúť ju, kým je na tom ešte zle a roztrieštiť jej už beztak krehké sebavedomie. Namiesto toho ju však trápne potľapkal po chrbte.

Aké však bolo jeho zdesenie, keď začala plakať.

„Správam sa tak hlúpo," povedala, trochu sa pousmiala a vreckovkou si pretrela oči. „Ja _som _naozaj so svojím životom spokojná. Mám všetko, čo by som si mohla želať. Len sa niekedy cítim taká opustená."

„Viem, čo máš na mysli," povedal Draco nečakane. Otočila sa a prekvapene na neho pozrela. „No," pokračoval, „ľudia zrovna nevykrikujú, že sú najlepšími priateľmi bývalého smrťožrúta."

„A nepomáha tomu ani tvoje neomalené správanie," dodala Hermiona. Namiesto toho aby ostro odsekol, Draco pomaly prikývol.

„Myslím, že nie," uznal. Chvíľu ho pozorovala a potom sa na neho usmiala. Vplyv, aký to malo na jej črty, bol ohromujúci. Napriek tým nemožným šatám a faktu, že mala od plaču rozmazanú špirálu, si Draco pomyslel, že vyzerala jednoducho úžasne. Bez rozmýšľania sa naklonil dopredu a po tretíkrát pritisol svoje pery k jej.

Tentokrát už neváhala ani Hermiona. Prstami prechádzala jeho kvalitnými, platinovými vlasmi a pomaly a zmyselne sa dotýkala jeho jazyku svojím, z čoho sa Dracovi točila hlava. Keď sa nakoniec odtiahla, oči jej žiadostivo žiarili.

„Poď so mnou do mojej izby," povedala udýchane. Dracovi sa rozšírili oči a prikývol. Skôr než si to uvedomil, kráčali ruka v ruke von zo sály, predierali sa pomedzi davy svadobčanov a Hermiona ho viedla späť do izby, ktorú si na ten večer rezervovala. Nemal tušenia, ako sa od nazývania ho ‚necitlivým debilom' dostala k pozývaniu ho do svojej izby, ale nemal v úmysle hádať sa s ňou o tomto nečakanom zvrate udalostí.

Na chodbe pred svojou hotelovou izbou Hermiona siahla do svojej kabelky, aby vytiahla kódovú kartu a z nepozornosti takmer zakopla o lem svojich šiat. Draco sa inštinktívne načiahol a chytil ju za ruku, čím ju zachránil pred zrútením sa na zem.

„Hlúpe šaty!" zareptala a oprela sa o dvere izby, aby udržala rovnováhu, keď si naprávala lem.

„Nie sú až také zlé," povedal Draco dobiedzavo. „Ak nerátame fakt, že v nich vyzeráš ako pygmejský chumkáč."

Stuhol, pretože sa bál, že sa za túto poznámku urazí, no ona sa zasmiala. Žalúdok sa mu pri tom zvuku príjemne prekrútil. Naklonil sa dopredu a svojimi perami maznal jej krk. Uškeril sa, keď zavzdychala a po celom tele sa jej začala šíriť husia koža.

„Vieš," zamrmlal, keď svoje pery ťahal popri jej uchu, „ak sa ti tie šaty tak veľmi nepáčia, rád ti z nich pomôžem von."

„D-dobre," zajachtala Hermiona. Kódovú kartu vložila do škáry a otvorila dvere svojej hotelovej izby, pri čom obaja takmer spadli dovnútra. Draco nemárnil čas zaoberaním sa komplikovanými popruhmi a háčikmi na zadnej strane jej šiat, kým mu ona rýchlo rozopla bielu košeľu, ktorú mal oblečenú pod plášťom. Náhle prestala a prenikavo sa na neho pozrela.

„Malfoy, čo to robíme?" spýtala sa úzkostlivo. Draco pri tej otázke zmätene zvraštil čelo.

„Hm, sexujeme?"

„Áno, ale... si si istý, že nerobíme chybu?" opýtala sa Hermiona váhavo. „Možno na to ideme prirýchlo."

Draco znechutene zastonal a povedal si, že otrieskať si hlavu o stenu by bolo prospešnejšie a menej bolestivé než snažiť sa zviesť Hermionu Grangerovú.

„Neviem, čo ti mám na to povedať," odpovedal. „Myslel som si, že to chceš. Povedala si, že si osamelá a viem, že už prešli mesiace, odkedy ste sa s Woodom rozišli..."

Hermiona nebezpečne prižmúrila oči.

„To preto si súhlasil, že sa so mnou vyspíš, Malfoy? Z _ľútosti_?"

„N-nie!" oponoval a zmierlivým gestom zdvihol ruky hore. „To vôbec nie je tak!"

Napriek jeho protestovaniu Hermiona pribehla k dverám a znovu ich otvorila.

„Proste vypadni," povedala zúrivo. Draco na ňu nevraživo pozrel a opustil jej izbu. Ako stál na chodbe pred jej dverami, ešte raz sa na ňu otočil.

„Vieš," povedal, „myslím, že som konečne pochopil, prečo si sa stala takou workoholičkou. Nemôžem sa zbaviť dojmu, že sa vrháš do práce, aby si sa odvrátila od svojho neexistujúceho sexuálneho života."

„Je to tak?" povedala Hermiona chladne a založila si ruky na prsiach. „Pochybujem o tom, že ten tvoj je na tom lepšie."

„Ja mám náhodou veľmi uspokojivý sexuálny život," odvrkol.

„Neráta sa to, keď zaň musíš platiť hodinovú taxu, Malfoy."

Potom mu zabuchla dvere pred nosom a on usúdil, že pobozkať Hermionu Grangerovú po tretíkrát bolo ešte väčšou pohromou než dva razy predtým.

**Štvrtýkrát**

Nech sa snažil, ako len chcel, Draco nenašiel nikoho, na koho by zvalil štvrtý bozk. Vedel, že to bola jeho chyba, ale z nejakého dôvodu to neľutoval. Bola to jeho chyba, pretože po tom, ako sa jeho posledný pokus zviesť Hermionu nevydaril, sa rozhodol, že to, čo potrebuje, je nejaké veľké gesto z jeho strany.

Samozrejme, že Draco si vždy myslel, že veľké gestá robili iba slabosi ako Harry Potter a Ron Weasley. Malfoyovci určite nemali potrebu ich robiť. No z nejakého dôvodu bol ochotný kvôli Hermione spraviť výnimku. Preto strávil väčšiu časť víkendu po svadbe Pansy a Weasleyho vymýšľaním toho perfektného darčeka. Aké bolo teda jeho prekvapenie, keď v to ráno, ako jej poslal darček, vrazila do jeho kancelárie a oči jej horeli neskroteným hnevom!

„Malfoy, čo to má znamenať?" kričala, mávajúc úradne vyzerajúcou listinou. „Prečo mám v dome domáceho škriatka a prečo sa zdá, že teraz patrí mne?"

Draco sa oprel do stoličky za písacím stolom a vzdychol si. Dúfal, že na ten darček zareaguje s takou eufóriou, že sa bude cítiť zaviazaná a že mu bude chcieť vyjadriť svoju vďačnosť – najlepšie tak, že na sebe bude mať ten kostým diablice, ktorý mala oblečený pred pár týždňami. Namiesto toho bola kompletne vytočená. Dokelu.

„Ona ti _patrí_," vysvetľoval trpezlivo. „Nečítala si ten dokument? Tilly je teraz oficiálne tvojím domovým škriatkom. Nechceš ju?"

„Prečo – samozrejme, že ju nechcem, Malfoy! Väčšinu svojej kariéry sa snažím _oslobodiť_ domácich škriatkov, nie založiť si svoju vlastnú zbierku!"

„Tak prečo ju neoslobodíš?"

„Snažila som sa! Pokúsila som sa jej dať klobúk, no ona sa rozplakala. Nemyslím, že chce byť oslobodená."

Draco sa nemohol neuškeriť pri predstave, ako sa Hermiona snaží nanútiť bezmocnému škriatkovi oblečenie.

„Och, no neviem, Grangerová. Videl som tie tvoje malé klobúčiky. Keby si _mňa_ nútila nosiť taký, asi by som sa tiež rozplakal."

Hermionina sa zapýrila veľmi weasleyovským odtieňom červenej a vytiahla prútik, kvôli čomu sa Draco po prvýkrát po mnohých rokoch začal báť o svoj život. Iróniou bolo, že by zahynul rukou ženy, ktorá ho tak veľmi priťahovala... Počkať, naozaj ho Hermiona Grangerová tak _veľmi priťahovala_? Určite si tieto choré myšlienky myslel pod hrozbou možnej smrti...

„Aký máš motív, Malfoy? Myslel si si, že tým, že by som mala vo vlastníctve domáceho škriatka, by boli moje politické ašpirácie menej legitímne? Je toto nejaký druh očierňovacej kampane na moju bagatelizáciu pred celým ministerstvom?"

„Nie!" protestoval Draco, pri čom sa postavil. „Tilly bola dar!"

„Dar?" zopakovala Hermiona. Hrozivo mávla prútikom a Draco mimovoľne cúvol. „Aký dar?"

„Veď vieš... dar. Cítil som sa zle kvôli tomu, čo som minulý týždeň povedal na Pansyinej svadbe a myslel som, že ti to vynahradím."

Hermiona neveriacky vypleštila oči a sklonila prútik. Draco si uľahčene vydýchol. Očividne sa dnes napokon neocitne tvárou v tvár smrti.

„Malfoy, keď sa chceš ospravedlniť žene, pošli jej čokoládu alebo kvety... nie zotročené magické bytosti!"

Jej hlas bol prísny, ale Draco by odprisahal, že mala čo robiť, aby sa nerozosmiala. Cítil sa kvôli tomu ako idiot. Nebol to dobrý pocit. Ruky si strčil do vreciek a potichu reptal.

„Čo si to hovoril?" opýtala sa Hermiona.

„Vravela si, že si osamelá."

Hermionin úškrn zmizol a teraz sa na neho pozerala s výrazom úprimnej zvedavosti.

„Áno, vravela," povedala pomaly. „Malfoy, dal si mi domáceho škriatka, aby... mi robil spoločnosť? Zbláznil si sa?"

Draco sa cítil smiešne. A kedykoľvek sa cítil smiešne, okamžite bol nahnevaný a sarkastický. Nemohol si pomôcť. Jednoducho bol tak nastavený.

„Očividne _som_ sa zbláznil," zavrčal. „Som blázon, pretože napriek skutočnosti, že tvoje vlasy vyzerajú, ako keby si si strčila prst do jednej z tých muklovských zástrčiek, pripadáš mi nevysvetliteľne sexi. Som blázon, pretože napriek tomu, že si mi jednu strelila, vyhrážala sa mi a slovne ma napadla, stále nechcem nič viac, než ťa zhodiť na môj stôl a usexovať ťa do bezvedomia. Som blázon, pretože – _ufff_!"

Dracove nasledujúce slová boli prerušené, keď sa mu Hermiona hodila do náručia a svoje ústa vrazila na jeho. A znovu ho napádala, no tentokrát to bol ten najpríjemnejší druh útoku – s jazykom a zubami a prstami, ktoré sa mu zabárali do pokožky hlavy a dožadujúco ju šklbali zo strany na stranu... Ach, Merlin, bola panovačná dokonca aj pri bozkávaní. Mal čo robiť, aby nezačal víťazoslávne jasať, keď svoje ruky omotával okolo jej pásu a silno ťahal jej štíhle a vrelé telo proti svojmu. Skôr než si to stihol uvedomiť, začala sa od neho vzďaľovať. Otvoril ústa, aby mohol protestovať proti tomuto prerušeniu, no prv než stihol niečo povedať, sa natiahla a začala si rozopínať svoj pracovný odev.

Draco si uvedomil, že keď sa v jeho spoločnosti žena sama ochotne zbavuje svojho oblečenia, je veľmi nevhodné začať klásť otázky. No nemohol si pomôcť...

„Grangerová, prečo si ma práve pobozkala?"

„Nuž," povedala prefíkane, „ako inak som ťa mala umlčať? Tak, a teraz, nevravel si náhodou niečo o tom, že by si so mnou sexoval na tomto stole?"

Možnože láskou Dracovho života bola Hermiona Grangerová. Možnože ona bola tou „jin" k jeho „jang". Akokoľvek sa to dá nazvať, Draco sa neobťažoval detailmi. Teraz bola celá jeho pozornosť sústredená na fakt, že nemravne sedela na okraji jeho stolu a volala ho, aby k nej prišiel bližšie. Nemárnil čas, vytiahol prútik a zamkol dvere na kancelárii. A potom sa uškeril, keď na dvere uvalil ďalšie kúzlo.

„Umlčiavacie kúzlo?" spýtala sa Hermiona s nadvihnutým obočím. „Myslíš si, že je to potrebné?"

Dracov úškrn sa ešte viac rozšíril, keď sa jej postavil medzi nohy, sklonil sa a zašepkal jej do ucha.

„Grangerová, myslím, že ma ‚upodceňuješ'."

_~ fin ~_


End file.
